David's Adventures in Fairy Tail
by DavidDemonFox
Summary: What happens when you take a teen obsessed with the Greek gods and titans and throw him into Fairy Tail? You get a 15 year old kid with 6 copper keys, 12 brass keys and over 20 bronze keys that all contain the Greek gods, goddess, Titan, titaness and Primordial gods.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Trouble

I was walking home from school wearing Steampunk fighter pants (including the gun), Black Steampunk boots, a purple t-shirt underneath a black and purple sweater and I had black leather motorcycle gloves on (Cuz it was chilly) and a Astro A40 Saints Headset. I was listening to the fairy tail openings on my iPod and then I was taken into the Anime itself.

Fairy Tail P.O.V (Natsu's P.O.V)

"Ezra lets fight when we get back to the guild!" I say "Natsu do you have a death wish?" Gray asked. "Very well Natsu. I agree to it" Erza replied. "Za don't be silly Natsu'll lose like he always does." Commented Lucy "Cy I appreciate your concern and all but..." Was all Erza said before "Fuuuuuuuuuuu" 'Smack' "Ah shit that fucking hurt." The newcomer said. " who the hell are you?" asked Gray.

Normal P.O.V

"I'm David Hammerling and if you're wondering what magic I use I… I can't remember. Oh this is not good." I said standing up. "Well I'm Lucy. This is Erza, Natsu and Gray. Oh and the blue flying cat is Happy." A blonde girl said while holding Erza's hand. " I know who you are I read about you in sorcerer weekly." I reply "Lucy of the Radiant Heavens, Titania Erza, Salamander Natsu and The Ice King Gray." I reply "Huh my Katanas are back" I say pulling on the handles sticking out from over my shoulders. I close my eyes and that's when i feel it, the magical energy coursing through out my katanas. " I've got 6 Copper Keys, probably the Primordial gods, 12 brass keys, the Greek Titans no Doubt and then I have 25 Bronze keys from the Greek gods themselves." I mutter " You must be the God King David right?" Lucy asks me. "Yep" I say "I don't believe you" Natsu says stubbornly. "Open Gate Of the Thunder God, Gate Of the Sea God and Gate Of the Underworld God! Zeus! Poseidon! Hades!" I chant before falling to my knees. The three said gods appear and say "What is your command Sir?" "Show these people your magic." I say weakly pulling out my katanas and standing up. Lightning flickers around Zeus. The water from a nearby fountain turns into a Trident in Poseidon's hand. Skeletons surround Hades and my katanas glow purple. "So this is the true powers of the gods" Lucy says. "You bet and Open Gate of the blacksmith God! Hephaestus!" I respond "yes David?" Asks Hephaestus. " aim a fire ball at my right katana" I say "Certainly" the fireball is created in Hephaestus' hand and thrown at my right katana while the left one is aimed at Natsu. "Natsu Catch" I shout "you got it" he responds. I twirl my katana and the fireball becomes a stream of fire which Natsu promptly begins to eat. "Now for my real magic" I say " Oh guys" I say to the gods " you can go back now" "call on us at any time." They say. I grunt and turn green while getting 8 feet tall and covered in muscles. "So what do think?" I ask "Karyuu no Hokko! (Fire Dragons Roar) Natsu says bathing me in fire. " thanks Natsu you just powered me up" I say. "Huh?" Natsu says "Baka" Lucy says smacking Natsu upside the head "his magic allows him to increase his size like Masters Titan magic But however he turns green and absorbs fire while if I'm correct ice slows him down." "Excellent deduction Miss Lucy" I say. "My primary magic does work like the magic known as Titan how ever I can only get to 8 feet tall and absorb any form of fire magic. I have a friend in my world who uses Teleportation and Duplication magic but he also has rings that allow him to requip certain armour and weapons. And my brother uses all forms of fire magic." I say "Now then lets get to fairy tail and I'll face you and Happy, Natsu." "You are so going to lose" Natsu says "Aye" Happy says "Max Speed Attack!" Natsu roars "Aren't you going after him?" Gray asks but I've already taken off at that point. I soon pass Natsu and land in front of Fairy Tail. I turn, catch Natsu and shrink back down to my regular size which is 5 feet 9 inches. "oh that felt good" I say as Gray, Lucy and Erza catch up "Shall we go in?" I ask however Natsu's already kicked the door open and shouted "Minna! We're back from our mission." "How'd it go guys? Mira asked " Not to bad " I say. that's when the conversation's stopped "oh and who are you?" asks Mira "I am the god king David" I reply "Do you wish to join?" Mira asks "Sure why not" I say "Where would you like your guild mark?" She asks "hmmm. Silver and on my left shoulder blade." I say taking of my shirt, sweater and katana straps so Mira can place the mark. " There you go and Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira Says happily "Break out the alcohol" yells a man who I immediately recognize as Macao Conbolt. The 5th Guildmaster. As I sit at a table I get three people standing in front of me. "What do You want?" We want you out of the guild David!" The first one says. I simply raise an eyebrow at this "What. I've done nothing wrong" I say. The second one throws a punch at me. I simply catch it and twist the guys arm. I then kick him in the back and send him sprawling. The third then says "You God King have ruined us. We do not like those who can destroy then Rajin Tribe so easily." She says "Well Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen all I have to say is this. Open Gate of the time Titan! Kronos! Send these three flying" I say "As you wish sir." Kronos replies. "Anyone else have a problem with me?" I ask as Kronos sends the Rajin tribe into a wall with a rather loud crunch. Lots of heads are shaken in quick no. "Good" i say "Mira! Can I have some Alcoholic Cider please?" Sure in a bit" Mira says. As Mira brings me the cider I say "Mira. What was the Rajin Tribe Saying?" "Oh they had a run in with a God King a few years back although this one was immortal and nearly killed Laxus causing the Rajin tribe to break up. They've been waiting to get their revenge ever since." "Sounds interesting enough." I say " I'll do the job." Now that got the Rajin Tribes attention "What do you mean you could do the job?" Freed Asks "We'll I've had to deal with a couple of immortal god kings myself. I've got a feeling that I might know him" I respond casually "So you wanna work with me on this one?" I ask. "You guys go ahead I'm not going to participate this time." Laxus said "Open Gate Of The Sun God! Apollo!" I say "Apollo can you heal Laxus' wounds for me?" "Most definitely" Apollo says "Laxus lye down" As Laxus lies down on the table I say "Everybody get out unless you want to die!" I say. Everybody exits the building except me. "Alright ready Apollo? I Ask. I get a nod from said god and then we hold hands (more like our fingertips are touching) and then we start chanting in Ancient Greek creating a very intense glow in the building. When were done Apollo disappears and I collapse. The doors open and Master Markrov walks in and say "So you were the one who sent everyone out of the guild?" "Yes sir" I say coughing up blood, this isn't good. I look at my left arm. I see the normally navy blue gauge through my sweater on my arm flashing light blue (That means I'm low on magic energy). "Aw shit I still have to go on the mission with the Rajin Tribe tonight to." I groan.

- 2 Hours Later-

As we near the god kings palace the first words out of my mouth are "You three stay here. I'm going in." "To hell with that." Evergreen replies. I stop walking, turn around and say "I know this man. The reason he nearly killed Laxus is because he can't deal with no more than one person at a time. He's very violent when a group of four or more come near him." "Oh and what is his name?" Freed asked me "His name is Clavon" I said my voice breaking. Their face's were part shock and part horror."Do not follow me in because he can feel a god king's presence." i said my voice shaking. "and if he sense's my presence he will kill anybody who isn't a god king with me because he trust's me." 'Mira i'll come back for you.' "Don't follow me leave into the palace." I say over my shoulder. As I enter the palace I hear "Well look at what the cat dragged in!" a loud booming voice said "You certainly have aged Archimedes" i froze in my tracks "Open Gate of the TIme Titan and Gate of the Time God!" i murmur "Kronos! Aeon!" "yes lord?" They ask "Can you freeze his time?" i ask "Most definitely" Aeon replied "Then i will slow him down". Kronos said "Good Lets do this!" I say " God king Di immortale i name thee… CLAVON!" I yell. Clavon stopped mid swing and dropped to one knee saying "I surrender" "good because i didn't want to kill the last immortal god king" i said sighing. As I recall what Mira said to me an hour and a half ago *Flash back* in the guild as i was leaving to meet the rajin tribe Mira takes me to the side and said 'Don't die. i've only just met but i really like you' 'well i can tell' i said i kiss Mira's forehead and say 'don't worry about me i'll be fine. after all i know him.'Tonight meet me at the sola tree in south gate park i'd like to get to know you more.' Mira said. *end flashback* i think 'May be Mira has a crush on me.' but i shake my head and help Clavon to his feet while sighing. Clavon looked at me with a funny look on his face. "What?" i ask sharply "Ah you have someone you like back at Fairy Tail." He said with a smirk on his face "Shut up or i'll wipe that smirk off your face." i say angrily "Oh. Did i hit a nerve?" he asked jokingly "Whatever lets get you out of here" i said before chanting "πύλη των θεών ανοίγω σου να εκμεταλλευτώ αυτή την τελευταία αθάνατο βασιλιά θεός του Ολύμπου! (Portal of the Gods, i open thee to take this last immortal god king to Olympus)!" Just before Clavon left he said "Thank you Archimedes". as i left the palace the Rajin Tribe said "Well that took a little longer than we expected." "come on lets go back to the guild." i said.

-1 and a half hours later-

"Minna WE'RE ALIVE!" I yell once i've kicked the door open "Hey how'd it go guys?" asked Mira "OH my god you should've seen this guy he wasn't even in the palace for a minute before we saw a silvery gold magic circle appear above the palace. Then a bronze beam appeared shot the palace and then it and the magic circle disappeared!" Freed said with his eyes lighting up. "Wow i didn't know you could do that." Mira said "yeah well i have 5 different types of magic. They're elemental displacement magic, god king transport magic, celestial god magic, strength magic which includes fire dissolve magic and scent magic which allows me to tell the difference between allies and enemies." i said that got jaws to drop and Markrov looked at me with a weird look on his face "well i'm going CIAO!" i said casually.

- 30 minutes later-

"Mira" i whisper ""shhh" Mira says tackling me with a kiss "hold up a second." i say as put two finger to my head 'Hello? David is that you? Its Mitchell. we've got a problem.' 'oh and what is it?' i think 'bad very bad. you remember the god kings that you sent to Tartarus?' 'yes' 'well they're back and they're ten time more powerful' '4 years is all im asking for.' 'alright i'll be there tomorrow.' "now were we?" i ask "Going home" said a deep voice "Elfman!" Mira said "Mira go home" Elfman says not really leaving her too much choice "Oi Elfman. You me right here right now. I win Mira stays. I lose Mira goes." i say with a confident look on my face "however it's a fist fight" "fine with me" He grunted "ah ah ah!" i tsk "no magic" "but i need magic to fight" Elfman groaned. "Is being a man complaining?" i ask. "No being a man is all about muscles" Elfman roared "Good" i say making my right hand a fist and putting my left hand on my right fist putting my elbows at a 45 degree angle, i then throw my right elbow at Elfman's jaw pivoting to hit him left, right, left, right, left and then bringing the flat of my right arm down onto the back of Elfman's neck. A resounding crunch sounds through the south gate park and Elfman collapses' defeated. I landed on the ground looked at Elfman and said "If you always put limits on everything you do, physical or anything else, it will spread into your work and into your life, There are no limits. There are only plateaus, and you must not stay there, you must go beyond them." Mira looked at me with a look of pure awe and she then tackled me with a kiss. I looked at Elfman, pulled out a katana and said very seriously with my slight british accent coming through "Not a word about this to anyone or you manhood will die." he gulped and nodded nervously. "Come on Mira let's go somewhere more private." i said taking Mira's hand.

-Meanwhile… on Earth 2013-

"Boss. you serious about this?" Nathan asked "As ready as I'll ever be" Mitchell said with extreme seriousness "Za Naito: yusō sōkō" "Alright you're clear!" Nathan said with a fireball in his hand "Hi no Mahō: Kane Katsurinich (Fire magic of the southernly sun)" (A/N we all use magic unique to our home world so Fire magic of the southernly sun refers to the brightness in the south. Nathan uses Pure fire magic and has the fire absorbtion like natsu except he has to touch it and it will fully heal him and restore his magic. Mitchell has Teleportation magic and duplication magic. he also uses Kazuu or Requip magic kinda like the knight but armour is one ring while weapons is the other ring.) Nathan then threw the fireball at the water and the water reacted with a loud hissing noise "Alright boss i'll see you in a couple of days!" Nathan yelled over the noise of the portal opening. I simply gave him a thumbs up and jumped into the portal while yelling "GERONIMO!" and then the portal disappeared. "BOSS!" IT'S THEM!WE NEED HIM! NOW!" Nathan shouted "You need who, you little mortal?" Sarcros asked "The one who put you in Tartarus in the first place" Nathan said rather sadistically.

-Fairy Tail-

I was walking Mira home when all of a sudden there was a very bright light over to the south near Fairy Hills "Mira Lets get you home and tomorrow I'll investigate the bright light over near Fairy Hills" i said "Alright but you stay with me tonight" Mira replied with a smile. "How can i resist that smile? 'Course I'll stay with you." I reply while inwardly thinking 'This is not good at all.' Ah might as well go with it right? When we got to Mira's place, she unlocks the door drag's me in and… the place was spotless. my jaw dropped and when she invited me to sit down while she made coffee for us. i was sitting on the couch and to be perfectly honest her house, though smaller than mine, it was cleaner "David. Are you alright?" Mira asked "Hhmm? Yes I'm quite fine just concerned about that light." I replied "But seriously due to the intensity of the light i think it may have been a trans-dimmensional portal. Not only that but i smelt Azure flames and Tekken no Cazi magic." "Tekken no Cazi?" Mira asked "Transportation armour magic" "I reply sipping on my coffee. I then think back to when I first arrived in Fiore i smelled of Azure flames and Tekken no Cazi magic.

-5:30 am-

I was kicked out of the bed by Mira and said "That was a rude awakening" "God You're grumpy." Mira said with a smile "heh" i grunted "I'm going to Fairy Hills" "Well give me a kiss before you go" Mira said while picking me up. "Thanks" i say kissing Mira on the head "Now out. I need to get dressed" I got dressed and ran to Fairy Hills. What I say there was not what i expected. "My god" I said. My magic started flowing uncontrollably.

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2 The new Arrivals

(My magic is the beast within.)

I was kicked out of the bed by Mira and said "That was a rude awakening" "God You're grumpy." Mira said with a smile "heh" i grunted "I'm going to Fairy Hills" "Well give me a kiss before you go" Mira said while picking me up. "Thanks" i say kissing Mira on the head "Now out. I need to get dressed" I got dressed and ran to Fairy Hills. What I say there was not what i expected. "My god" I said. My magic started flowing uncontrollably. "No I can't stop my magic! It's going crazy! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i scream clutching my head and writhing on the ground. When i finally stop writhing, I'm a lot different.

-Mitchell's P.O.V-

When i awoke, it was to lots of screaming. "Good lord that's loud!" I shouted trying to be heard over the noise. "We can tell it's loud" said a pair of voices behind me. i turned onto my back and scrambled to my feet, thats when i saw i was in 7-8 foot hole. as i climb out i realize my hair is in my face "Fuck" i mutter as i tried to tie my hair back, i try my magic and it works. I used up a portion of my magic to teleport myself out of the crater and up to the edge beside… "Lucy? Erza?" i ask "Thats not all" Lucy said pointing behind her "His screaming woke up all of fairy hills" Erza said pointing behind me. i turn around and try to duplicate the thing that was writhing around on the ground releasing a beastly growl from within its throat. that's when i see Bisca Connell with a gun pointed at the creatures head. "Let me talk to him" i said straightening my suit and putting on my shades. I try twisting my rings to get rid of my suit for a black shirt and navy blue pants. "Oh come on!" i groan "My armour and weapon rings aren't working thats just fucking brilliant" "What did you just say?" asked Erza "Um…" was all i said until smack. Bisca flew all the way from the creatures punch and smashed into the door of Fairy Hills and collapsed. "Mitchell use your magic to extract this beast from me!" "That sounded like David" i say shock showing clearly on my face. "youre right it is David however his magic has taken over is my guess" Lucy said "Mitchell! Magic NOW" David shrieked out from the beast's guttural growl. "that thing is 16 feet tall and…" Crunch! that was Erza only though she tried to stop the punch but her armour did nothing to stop it. She flew all the way into a bed and shattered it. "ERZA!" Lucy screamed "Why you little bastard! I'll kill you! Seal of Amaretsu Number 28!" Her hair flew every which way and so was mine. I then saw the size of the Seal and teleported her to the other side of fiore and then returned. "Alright then Jokyo majikku: Za· deddo-jū no kyūin (Removal magic: Suction of the Dead Beast! Weird name i know). REMOVE THIS CREATURE FROM WITHIN THIS MAN!" I yell "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGHAAAAAAAAAAH!" David hollers from within the beast. The beast is being absorbed and put into a ball in my hand. I look at the damage it caused duplicated my self and then fired my clone at David who was falling at a rather alarmingly fast rate into my crater. As my clone hits the ground he disappears and said "Lets get these three to the infirmary." my voice leaving no room for argument. i grabbed David and teleported to where Lucy was. she was out cold i picked her up, sighed and teleported to in front of the guild, went on one knee and waited for the other's to show up with Erza and Bisca. When they arrived i got up and slung David over my shoulder, duplicated my self and had the clone carry Lucy in Bridal style. I walked in with the other girls, looked at Alzack, Natsu and Gray, read their magic and then created three clones of them but kept them out of sight "Karyuu no Saiga!" Natsu raged at me "Clone C: Status: ACTIVE" I intoned "Coorudo Ekusukaribaa"Gray shrieked "Clone B: Status: ACTIVE" I intoned. "Ganzu Maijkku: Toruneedo Shotto" Alzack howled "Clone A: Status: ACTIVE" I intoned. The guild saw three perfect representations of Alzack, Gray and Natsu show up "Clones. Take care of these three." I said going to the infirmary. I scanned David and saw three things. the first one was his magic fluxing, The second one was his brain wave reading. "His brain wave is irregular." the third one was his heart beat. It was irregular to the point it could kill him if he isn't put through shock where the he could die. "Anybody know who he likes?" "I like David, "replied Mira "Alright come with me" I said. I found an empty bed, let Mira in and whispered instructions in her ear. "Mirajane you can do this. If not for me then for David, okay?"I say "I'll get it done."Mira said. I walked down stairs into the bar. What I saw when I got into the bar was not what I expected. Lucy and Erza where in a booth kissing. "Ahem."I say. Everything stopped, including Lucy and Erza's kissing. "Thank you." I said "Now then... Time to get to work. Lucy. Erza. Magic defense. Freed give them a hand. Strengthen every building the guild members live in. Barriers that expell anybody who's not a Fairy Tail member. Everybody with the mark is safe including me because I have the mark on my right eyelid." I said pulling my shades off and closing my right eyelid. It was a bronze mark and on my right eyelid just like I said. There was murmurs and a voice saying "I already did that the last time I was here which would've been about 15 years ago. In this world. Which is 52 months in our world." David said assuringly with Mira holding him up. "Well I'm glad you're up." I said relieved. "Well then that's good" David said.

Normal P.O.V.

Mira let go of me for less than 30 seconds and what happened next was not good for me at least because I collapsed and hit the floor like a rock. "Shit" Mitchell said as he and Mira rushed toward me. Mira caught me just before I hit the floor completely. "I'll take him to my house and watch him for the next day or so."Mira said holding me up. "Mira. Take care of him." Mitchell said holding a thumb up.

-1 and half hours later-

I woke up to the smell of Chicken Fried Rice and Singapore noodles cooking. I groaned and Natsu of all people rushed in and said "Dude take it easy. Your magic is returning but it will take a while. Now you need to eat." As he said that Mira walked in with the chicken fried rice and Singapore noodles. My mouth watered and I scarfed the food down, looked at Mira and said "More please" She grinned and grabbed the pots from the kitchen, I grabbed the chopsticks and ate right out of the pots. "You know I think David likes food more than I do" Natsu said with a grin. I took a break from eating long enough to say "Maybe. Do you eat the weight of 2 Dragons after each mission you do?" "I eat twice my weight in food." Natsu said meekly and pathetically. "Ha! I was right." I said smirking. Mira sighed. "What?" i asked "Nothing keep eating" Mira said kissing my on the forehead. I grumbled and inhaled the rest of food."That was good. Thank you Mira." I said kissing Mira's head. I looked out the window and sighed.

-EARTH ONE MONTH LATER-

"Shit. What happened to the planet?" I said looking at my friends. They just shrugged and disappeared into the night and left me standing there between 2 houses. "Fuck. That. Hi no maho: Sazasan yusoo" i said staying put. I had decided to avoid the Evil god kings as much as possible. I threw the fire ball at a wall and watched as it turned into a portal. "So cold. Why must it be so cold?" Sarkonic asked. "Well then let me heat you up" I said "Kasai majikku shōi yūki (A/N Kasai majikku shōi yūki is Japanese for Fire Magic Ensign Courage which is a super heat spell.)" Sarkonic screamed from the heat of the fire. I laughed sadistically as Sarkonic screamed in pain and agony. I jumped into the portal while yelling at Sarkonic "See ya later Shit Lord!" I disappeared into the portal and it closed behind me.

-Normal P.O.V-

I was playing with my magic a bit and saw a bright flash of light. "Oh shit. Wait a second. That scent is Nathan's." I said sniffing the air. "Well atleast I know who landed this time." I laughed good heartedly. "Mira! I going out to pick up a friend who just appeared." I'm said getting dressed. " Oh no you're not."Mira said as I slipped of the window and ran to the forest near the crash site and hide in the shadows. "Oh man what happened?" a voice asked. "You're here in Fiore." i said "No. David that you?" He said. " Who else could it be Nathan. You scent has changed again. New magic Nathan? "I asked him sniffing the air. "Well maybe. Kasai majikku shōi." He said creating a series of ensigns. "You managed to create a new stream of fire magic using the Japanese kanjis?" I asked him bewildered. He smiled like the devil himself "Kasai majikku shōi yūki (Fire Magic Ensign Bravery)." He said while I sighed. I said half heartedly "Might as well come out Natsu." "How did you... Oh right you can tell what people smell like because of what their magic is." He said deflated. "Don't feel to bad Natsu" I said with a grin. I walked back to the guild with Natsu and Nathan "So Natsu type of magic do you use?" Nathan asked. " Fire dragon slaying magic."Natsu said. " Well Nathan is the fire specialist for My team. Actually, that's not the full truth. He's the Element specialist. "I said with a smile. When we got to the guild, I was slapped by Mira. I was just about to say something when Mira kissed me on the lips. She pulled away and said "Never do that again." I reply with "Okay. HEY GUYS! I got something for you to see. Nathan has volunteered to show you his fire and ice make magic. So what do you say?" I say with a smile. Nathan looked at me funny and said "What the Fuck dude?" "Show it to them already"i said. He paused, and then intoned "Tōketsu sa reta kaen mahō bāningukōrudoekusukaribā." "Woah!"The guild said "What's it made of? "Asked Natsu. "Fire Daemom Slayer magic and Ice God King Slayer magic." I said with a sigh. I never liked God King Slayers because of the magic they use. Mira sensed what I was thinking and patted me on the shoulder. "Not now Mira. I need some time alone." I said brushing her off. I walked away into the forest and remembered what had happened to Achilles. Achilles was a good friend and a greater comrade. Achilles was killed by a shadow God King Slayer. I sighed and walked off to do my mission.

-Two days later-

I was walking back into Magnolia with 30,000 jewels in my wallet from my job when I heard a 'crunch' to the left and a little behind of me. I eased my gun out of the holster and waited for something to move. There came a crack and I spun around at the sound. "I will fire one shot at you if you don't come out now!"I said loading the chamber of my gun. "Hey woah man don't shoot it's me, Natsu" the voice said. i scowled and fired a shot and said "OUT OF THERE NOW!" "Alright I'm coming out" the voice grumbled. The person came out of the bushes and swung his blades at me, i dodged the first strike and then slammed the palm of my hand into his lower jaw. I frowned, tied him up and dragged him back to the guild. As i was walking backing into town i heard people whispering "Unusual amount of attention" I muttered. i got the guild and my jaw dropped. "What the hell happened here?" i asked to no one in particular. "I can tell you what happened" my prisoner said "SHUT UP" i said kicking him in the temple. i walked into the guild and entered the basement. "Ah. David how'd the mission go?" asked Master Markarov. "That doesn't matter right now" i snapped. Master's left eyebrow shot up "First and foremost i ran into a Phantom Lord Guild member on my way back into town. He managed to piss me off. Second What the hell happened to the guild?" "Gajeel" the phantom lord member said groaning. i slammed his head off Erza's armor as she, Lucy, Natsu and Gray walked up beside me "Are you alright David?" Natsu asked. "NO" i said my hands bulging. I ran off yelling "I WILL KILL YOU MASTER JOSE!" I tore through Magnolia and nearly got beaned in the head with a metal pole. I stopped and forced my magic into my arm and forced it to grow. I caught it and started crushing it. a shout filled with agony and pain rang out. i grinned and started pulling on the arm. I then grabbed the body and asked "Are you Gajeel?" "Tetsuryū no Hōkō" he said trying to hit me. I simply put one gloved hand out and absorbed the attack. "who are you?" he asked. i merely grunted and using my other gloved hand i shoved him into the ground and the released the attack to the side of his face. He screamed as blades tore through the side and back of his head. I left him there on the road unconscious from blood loss and walked back to the guild.

END OF CHAPTER 2!

R'n'R LADIES AND GENTS.


End file.
